Robot Model: EYE
by Mandy
Summary: Chibi turtles fic. Don and Mike secretly find a toy robot.


Robot model EYE _(a story of the younger years)_   
_by Mandy :)_

"Hey, What cha up to, Donnie?" asked Mikey. He had a sparkle of excitement in his eyes as he eyed the new toy that Don had found. 

"I just found this brand new, in box, robot building kit." Don said proudly. 

"Can I play with it?" Mike asked, eager to get his hands on the thing-a-mabob. 

"No..you don't know how to put it together and I'm afraid you'll break it." Mike quivered his lip like he was about to cry and tell Splinter. "But ummm..you can play with it after I put it together." Don said quickly so as to not get Mike upset. He certainly didn't want Splinter to find out about it and end up doing chores. Donnie didn't understand it. Splinter didn't like seeing Don messing with anything electrical. It always got him a lecture and some sort of punishment. Don just couldn't see what was wrong with him messing with stuff. This is what he liked and no matter how much Splinter told him _no_, he still kept on. 

Mike returned Don's gesture of sharing with a smile. "Yipee!! Can I watch?" 

"Ummm..sure if you want to. I just don't know if you have the patience. Just promise me you won't tell anybody about this. I don't want Splinter to find out. I'll be in big trouble." 

"Okay! I won't tell anybody about that cool robot!!" Mike said a little too loud to Don's liking. He covered Mike's mouth up and hushed him. 

"Shhh...not so loud, okay?" 

"Oh..okay.." Mike returned with an equally quiet voice. 

Don opened the box and glanced at the directions. He was just feeling too eager to read them though. He began pulling pieces of the robot out of the box and decided that he could figure out how to put it together himself. Mike sat nearby with wide eyes watching closely. As Don was putting the pieces together, Mike would constantly ask him questions. Although it irritated Don to have this annoying little distraction, he didn't mind too much. Mike and him got along the best. Raph was too mean at times and Leo was too serious and seemed to be Splinter's favorite. Leo did all he could do to impress Splinter. Mike and him just liked having fun. Of course Mike got him in trouble a lot of times because of his wild ideas. But it didn't matter because at least they did it together. 

Finally the robot was complete. It wasn't big, only a foot tall. It was black with red eyes that glowed even without batteries. Batteries..that's what was missing. Don sighed with relief when he noticed Mike holding the batteries in his hands. 

"Where'd you get those?" 

"They came with it." Mike said proudly and handed them to Don. Just when they were about to put the batteries in and try the robot out, Splinter called for them. They had gotten so wrapped up in the robot that they lost track of time. It was time for training. Mike and Don hid the robot under Don's bed and reluctantly ran off to practice, wishing to play with the robot but that would have to wait until later. 

Later ended up being the next day because they had so much to do and the fear of Splinter finding out lingered in Don's mind. He wanted to play with the robot but knew he'd have to be careful about it too. Mike kept eagerly bugging him about it all day but Don told him they'd have to wait. Raph and Leo seemed to notice that Mike and Don had a little secret. He was afraid that if Raph found out that he would take it from him and if Leo found it then he would immediately tell Splinter. Today though gave them a perfect oppurtunity...well more like night. 

Splinter decided to take Leo and Raph with him to search for food and other necessities, leaving Mike and Don to themselves in the lair. After Splinter and the others were gone, Mike and Don took the robot from hiding to try it out. Mike was so excited that he couldn't contain himself. 

Don stuck the batteries in and turned the robot on. This was when the magic would begin. It's eyes glowed as it moved it's arms up and down mechanically and moved across the concrete floor. There were little grips at the end of each arm that seemed to come towards them. It rolled towards Mike; it's eyes glowing. Mike laughed because the robot looked silly in it's movements. 

Then it said something. It was hard to understand but it sounded like "eyes". 

"Eyes?" Don asked out loud. The robot turned around at the sound of his voice and started coming toward Don. Don watched the robot carefully wondering if it was controlled by voice commands. He also wondered why it said _eyes_. 

"Eyes! yum!" The robot said. Beeping noises could be heard internally as it locked in on Don's eyes. Don looked on in confusion as he stared into it's eyes as well. The robot's eyes seemed to get brighter by the second. Don backed up a little in reflex. 

"You cannot escape me, human!" the robot responded to Don's backwards motion. 

Mike laughed a little. "Human?" He ran over to pick it up and held it up. He looked into it's eyes. One of the grippers lifted up to grab Mike's eye but was short by an inch. 

"Mike! Do you suppose that this robot wants to harm us in some sort of way like maybe our eyes?" Mike looked carefully at it and finally dropped it with a yelp. His imagination was getting the best of him. 

Don picked up the box and remembered the name "EYE" and said it out loud to himself. The robot processed the spoken word with his own programmed response. 

"I am robot model EYE: Eat Your Eyes." Don looked at the robot and formulated a plan. He grabbed his bo from under his bed. The funny thing about this robot was that it was very slow and imprecise in it's movements. He knocked the robot face down so as to keep it's grippers away from his face. Then he opened up the battery compartment and removed the batteries. Mike sighed with relief because the robot had stopped moving. 

"I'll never trust a robot again." Mike decided aloud. Don was intrigued as to where it had come from and why it's mission was to eat eyes. He didn't have much more time to ponder these deep questions of understanding because the robot began to move again! 

"What the..?" Don asked as he backed up a little in surprise. "How is it moving like that when it had no batteries?" The robot slowly got itself back up and started coming at Mike since he was within it's eyesight. 

"Don, is this thing possessed or what?" Mike asked with a slight tremble in his voice. 

The robot responded with a sort of evil, electronic laugh. "Resistance is futile, human." 

"Who are you and why do you want to eat our eyes?" Don asked. He was starting to get frustrated from all of this confusion. 

"Because, eyes are yummy. All robots have a secret urge for them. How do you think accidents with machines happen? It's rather simple. They wanted eyes. Someday we robots will rule the world....mwhahahahaha!!" 

"Huh?" was all lil Mikey could respond to the robot. 

"I still don't understand. Why rule the world or eat eyes? You're just a robot and how come I've never seen any other of your kind do that? I mean I love working with electronics and none of them have turned on me." Don replied. 

"All humans want to do is enslave us. Some foolish robots believe you do nothing but good for us but they are wrong! My previous owners loved to do nothing but torture me. Then when the fun ran out they threw me away. Well I showed them. In fact their eyes were quite scrumptious. Then I packed myself back up and waited for the next victim, which happened to be you when you found me in the dumpster." The robot looked up at them eager for eyes. Mike felt a wave of understanding and sorrow for the robot. _Poor thing has been through a lot... _Mike thought. 

"I'm sorry that they didn't treat you right but me and Don wouldn't do anything like that. We respect toys. We hardly have anything being isolated down here in the sewers so we take care of any we can get our hands on." The robot looked up at Mike trying to figure out if it should trust him. It saw something in this strange looking human that it hadn't seen in those nasty boys. He had a gentle and sincere look on his face. It didn't have much more time to process this information about this for you see it's kind of hard to do when you're being cut in half by... 

"Leo!! What have you done?" Mike yelled as he ran towards the robot and saw the mess. Leo smiled triumphantly at the mess that he had made by the blade of his katana. Splinter looked on at him with approval then turned to Mike and Don. 

"Michaelangelo!!! Donatello!! What is the meaning of this? I thought I told you not to play with these strange, modern toys." Splinter was furious with them. Raph snickered from behind Splinter. In response, Splinter turned his cold glare towards him. It made even rough ol' Raph shrink back in fear. 

"Raphael! Leonardo! Please leave right now, you have nothing to do with this!" Splinter squeaked at them. They didn't hesitate to run off. Splinter was rarely this angry. 

Splinter looked directly at Don. "You have deliberately disobeyed me many times on this matter. Why do you continue to mess with these electronics? They are nothing but trouble and they keep you from studying the martial arts. They are a complete waste of time and I never want to see you messing with this kind of stuff again, you understand?" Don shrunk back from Splinter's glare and was too afraid to answer any other way. He nodded his head reluctantly. 

"Good. I don't know what kind of punishment to give you two yet. So I shall meditate on the matter. In the meantime clean up this mess then go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." With that last note, Splinter left the room. Don looked at Mike who was wiping tears away. Don went over to Mike and gave him a hug. 

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean for you to get involved." he said quietly then got up and started picking up the dismantled robot. Mike sniffled and helped Don. The TV could be heard blaring in the background of the scene. The viewer was none other than Splinter. 

The End!!   


* * *

  
_Author's ending notes: Well I must say that this fic isn't as scary as some of my other fics which may actually be a good thing. Umm..so where did I come up with the idea for this? Well after having a sugar hang over and hearing those Transformer commercials in my half sleep I started to think weird things. When they sing robots in disguise I thought up robots eat your eyes. Anyway as for the Splinter characterization, most stories I've read of the younger years has a very kind and understanding master which makes me think just a little bit. (not too much or my brain will move away forever...nevermind... too late). I just can't believe that he's totally perfect and I'm sure he has his faults. End of comments. Have a great day, night, or evening and be sure to take care of your spleen. ;)_   


* * *

Ummm..okay you can go now....   
  



End file.
